I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoodscoop assembly for fixed or removable attachment to a golf cart. The hoodscoop may include a mobile telephone, a paging unit, a computer for score-keeping, a two-way radio, and a clip for holding papers or score cards. Hook-and-loop fasteners may be employed for removable mounting of the assembly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The resurgence of the game of golf in the last few years has repopularized not only the game itself, but also the implements generally associated with the game. Of course, these implements include not only golf clubs, but also golf balls and pull carts. Also included in this group are powered, self-propelled golf carts, either powered by gasoline engines or by electric motors.
Of course, as is well known, the powered golf cart offers the user the advantage of convenience when moving about the golf course. The golf cart becomes a virtual necessity on the so-called "long hole" courses and on most eighteen-hole courses. As such, in many instances the powered golf cart is a virtual necessity. It is this "virtual necessity" that has given cause for many people to rethink the functional utility of the golf cart. Occasionally one sees golf carts provided with beverage holders, coolers, or other places to allow the user with a more utilitarian means of moving about.
Yet for all of the development, presently-known powered golf carts still fail to allow the golfers to combine work with pleasure. In many instances golf outings are primarily directed at providing the participants the opportunity to discuss business and "make deals" outside of the office. In so doing, however, the participants in these discussions are typically isolated from the outside world while on the golf course.
Accordingly, presently-known golf carts have failed to keep pace with changing times and offer the users little more than they did when they were first used several years ago.